Talk:Halo 3/Archive
info of the needler not being dual-wieldable Oh, who put the info of the needler not being dual-wieldable? Where did you get that info? --Indel 04:43, 15 November 2006 (UTC) In the Halo 3 edition of EGM it states that the Needler won't be dual-wieldable and more powerful --121.73.18.212 cool. --EliteDeath 14:05, 5 December 2006 (UTC) Thats stupid, the Needler is really small, it wouldn't make sense not to dual wield it.--JohnSpartan117 15:20, 5 December 2006 (UTC) Well cannot argue with the creators.--Radzon 01:08, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Maybe the only reason they don't want us to duel-weild the needler is that it might be to powerfull. Im just saying, it's like dueil-weilding two shotguns. That would be a very powerfull close range combo the might Irritate the player. Or dueil-weilding rocket launcers (regerding the weight). Yet I tottaly agree with JohnSpartan117 that this is stupid. Spartan 1 1 7 01:05, 29 January 2007 (UTC) These Sites might have more info *Someone may want to check this link-http://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?cId=3155028 --Indel 02:00, 9 November 2006 (UTC) *Wikipedia has a lot of info that could be used for this article. -- 68.59.45.61 02:38, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :*If there is info that isn't already here on this page now then copy it over from Wikipedia. DON'T just erase the page and paste in the Wikipedia Halo 3 page. --Esemono 03:35, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Cortana's Message During Trailer In the trailer, Cortana makes a reference to the first one of the 'Cortana Letters' released in 1998. This one letter has been referred to as 'canon' by multiple sources, including this site that said that bungie has said these letters are canon when used in current halo material . So, in reading this letter, she makes a reference to the Eliot, who in research is found to be T.S. Eliot. "Oh, and your poet Eliot had it all wrong: THIS is the way the world ends." In the poem Eliot states: "This is the way the world ends. This is the way the world ends. This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang, but with a whimper." When cortana says that he is wrong, and THIS is how the world ends, shes saying it does not end with a whimper, but indeed with a BANG. This 'bang' could be a million different things, but I have three ideas. 1) Instead of say, whimperring as the world ends, humanity fights back and hard. With such vigor, as seen in Ghosts of Onyx by the remaining spartans: Fred, Will, and Kelly. I'm not saying this means the humans somehow make a comeback and defeat this covenant force in Halo 3, but I am saying that we give them hell before they win. 2) The 'Ark', in a plot twist let-downer, destroys all sentient life in the universe in one big light show, activating the Halo rings. This would be a crappy ending, but damn, it makes sense. That would be one hell of a bang to out with though. 3) Finally, and my greatest hope, is that the Forerunner make an return in Halo 3. This bang that is said, could be that the Forerunner return, see the mess we've made and start to fight either human-elite/grunt/hunter (A 'temporary alliance forged by the the Arbiter and Sargeant Avery Johnson on Instillation 05.) or the covenant in quite a 'Bang'. Given the techonological prowess of the Covenant over humanity who copied the Forerunner, the original Forerunner's weaponry and technology would far shadow both humanity and the Covenant. But working together, thats a whole different story. If the covenant and humanity worked together, I could see them standing some chance. I only believe this because on Halo instillation 04 Guilty Spark makes a reference to Master Chief's Mark V Mjolnir armor saying its a level 2 battle armor and he should uprade to level 12 for combatting the infestation. Since master chief does such an efficient job fighting the flood with his armor (If you played right)I can only imagine that a level 12 armor would be insanely more powerful than Mjolnir. It would make a great plot twist if the Master Chief had to do battle with a superior enemy in this armor, as sort of the game's boss. The only field of technology that humanity and the Forerunner are even slightly close, is Artificial Intelligence. But Guilty Spark makes it clear multiple times that he could outwit Cortana with his hypothetical 'eyes closed'. That was kind of a fact that could be done without, but hey, this is my rant. :) So yea, I vote for #3. That's definately where the money is at. #1 would be fun to see, in movie form, but not in a game as much as #3 would be. #2... If #2 happens I will have to boycott bungie and Halo for at least a month. Cause that would be rediculous, and I think you'll agree. Hey, does anyone else think the images of Cortana were in the Cheifs memories, because it looked like he missed her. Remember at the end of Halo two he looked sad to let her go, I could tell even know he had his helmet on.--prophit of war 14:17, 18 November 2006 (UTC) A friend of a friend *'User:CaptainAdamGraves' Fanart vehicles Hay, does anyone have any fan art for the brute ghost? I'm with you dude, and what about any others? If someone knows others, because I know what the Mongoose looks like.--prophit of war 14:22, 18 November 2006 (UTC) There is a brute ghost in the halo ce level Extinction thats as close as you will probably get. Its just a red ghost with brute plasma. --EliteDeath 16:53, 6 December 2006 (UTC) yes i have that map. --RimFire 20:40, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Release Date Halo 3s release date has yet to be confirmed by Bungie, only "when its ready" has been said. There has been allot of speculation as to the date of its release. Some say that bungie will release on the 7/7/07 due to Bungies obsession with the number 7 while Best Buy claims it will release on 11/15/2007. A countdown timer until Halo 3s release can be found at h3countdown.co.nr They said they'll release it when the PS3 comes out and it did so hopefully soon.--Ryanngreenday 14:36, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Halo 3 isnt suppose 2 come out till a year from now sorry to spoil your hopes ryangreenday. :Oh, well you see, Bill Gates was pushing Bungie to relase it on the same day, but then all of a sudden, PS3 was anounced to be released earlier than people were expecting (After having it be pushed SO much, people assumed it would just like never come), so Bungie said that it'll be released when it's ready. --MastaCheez 23:39, 30 November 2006 (UTC) If you go to sagoody.com and put halo 3 on the game search engine. It'll say, RELEASE DATE:10/02/2007 --Spartan 1 1 7 23:50, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Replace Images Well with Bungie having now released Uber High Quality Images on theirsite, I think we should replace the scans that are in all the Halo 3 related pages and replace them with the SUPER UBER HIGH QUALITY images. And some of those creens need to be included in THIS page. --MastaCheez 23:35, 30 November 2006 (UTC) : I agree. It's silly to have a Spartan look like that, even disgraceful. I take offense. Adrian Please forgive him, he gets kind of ancy sometimes. -A friend of a friend. *'User:CaptainAdamGraves' Boxart It may not be the final one, but it must be the concept box art. This box is already seen in stores. Also why arent the three versions of Halo 3 mentioned? Regular, Collectors edition and Legendary? http://www.gamestop.com/common/images/lbox/200240bm.jpg --JohnSpartan117 08:07, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :I had that up before (Image:Halo 3.jpg), but it was removed at some point. And they are mentioned in the list. I really think the article should be cleaned up, though. --Dragonclaws 10:18, 4 December 2006 (UTC) What about this image? http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/thumb/2/2a/Halo3finallogo.gif/255px-Halo3finallogo.gif This one is official it was released on the website.--JohnSpartan117 15:21, 5 December 2006 (UTC) View Will Halo 3 be a third person shooter instead of a first person shooter? I highly doubt it. If halo 1 & 2 were first-person except for vehicles theres a pretty good chance that halo 3 will be first person. (no sarcasm intended) --EliteDeath 14:11, 6 December 2006 (UTC) y would halo 3 be a third person... --RimFire 20:42, 6 December 2006 (UTC) I hope they make the passenger seat of the warthog first person again cuz in Halo 2 the 3rd person thing was kinda dumb. (No offense Bungie, the game is still the best of all others) YEah I hated how you couldnt zoom in with the sniper in the passenger seat anymore.--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 23:07, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Starry Night Maybe that 1 of those kids was the chief on Eridanus.I think colonel Robert Watts is the MCs dad also. :I think that the boy is the mc as a kid and the girl is cortana before she died from complications. Because ai like cortana were made from human brains from the people in the Spartan II program who died. And since they are both wearing black jumpsuits there is a good chance they are both in the Spartan II program. Yeah but Cortana was created using a clone of Dr. Catherine Halsey's brain so thats impossible.user:shubi.s :It would make sense that this is true because the mc is having a flashback anfter the raith mortar flips his mongoose and he gets knocked out. :Anyways its just speculation. --EliteDeath 14:17, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Regarding the Forerunner Structure Bungie has said that the Forerunner structure on Earth should be familiar to gamers. I have reason to believe that the structure before John-117 isn't the Ark, but in fact, a Library.--74.37.149.112 20:39, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :What about the story boards that state that the artifact under New Mombassa is the arc? -- Esemono 01:28, 10 December 2006 (UTC) :I have two theories about the structure *It is one of the circles on the outside part of a halo *or it is neither the ark, nor part of a halo ring, but it is some kind of weapon controlled by the ark, this could be the reason why the covenant ships were running away from the light Admiral Sozai Uploading an Image I really need some advice on how to upload picture so I can point out the characteristic that the assault carrier has that match a flagship. :For Help Uploading an Image go to -- Esemono 01:28, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Assault Carriers/flagships If you were the one who visited my article and said " This is why we need a list of covenant ships," if you don't believe me that's fine,but, I will mention the fact that most of this is true. Oh, and ya know that H.B.O article that says an assault carrier is 5,346 kilometers long, DON'T LISTEN TO IT. H.B.O is not the best source for halo information. The best and top of the line source is either the bungie website, if you have an account there, and the halo storyline. That is where I got all my information including the fact of how the arbitor was gaurdian of the luminous key, which is theorized to be the index of halo, and the commander of ascendant justice and fleet of particular justice. By the way, I do find it interesting ascendant jusctice and the fleet of particular jusice have similar names. Anyhow, I'm am adding more to my article on possible weapons that the assault carrier or flagship is equipped with. Sorry about the title mispelling as I'm trying to correct it. :Please provide the Bungie link that talks about the gaurdian of the luminous key, Thank you! -- Esemono 01:28, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Spike Rifle=Spiker! I think someone must correct the name "Spike Rifle" to "Spiker", mustn't he? -- User:Spartan-007 20:32, 22 December 2006 (edit) :The name hasn't been confirmed but Spike Rifle was merged in Spiker -- Esemono 03:35, 23 December 2006 (UTC) The Intro The intro is way too long. most of the information in it should be further down, in the main article. its just ridiculous how long its been allowed to grow! could someone please edit it? better, someone should rewrite it, and maybe condense it so it is mor informative without being twice the length it should be! :*How is that -- Esemono 05:27, 17 December 2006 (UTC) To cut apart int the ViDoc: Et Tu Brute they say that brutes will be able to literaly punch the jaw off of a marine. It shows a brute pulling off the arms of a marine, and the deul weilding elite cut off a brutes legs. Does this mean that the creatures of Halo 3 will be destructable?--66.172.209.70 01:57, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Hopefully.--ryanngreenday 02:04, 22 December 2006 (UTC) I've found info on gamesradar.com.(newspage of XBOX 360)--Spartan-007 11:38, 24 December 2006 (UTC) Gravemind If the Gravemind will return for Halo 3, Won't the Flood as well? I mean, in Halo 2, the Arbiter deactivated the shield in the Library's Wall that kept the Parasite from being released, and they took In Amber Clad which slipspaced into High Charity. The Flood will spread throughout Delta Halo, and now control a lot of the Covenant's Holy City. So in Halo 3, the Flood could be the worst enemy than the Covenant that the humans have to deal with since their numbers increased in Halo 2 with Gravemind controlling them and knoweing the coordinates to Earth (beacuse of the Prophet of Regret). Now would that be a BAD thing, or not? :GoO tells us the Flood are trying to escape the area to meet up with a stronger Brain Form than the Gravemind. I'm thinking Arbiter and co. will take out the High Charity Flood before they join their cousins, while the Chief takes care of Earth. Wild theory: the higher Brain Form is on Earth. --Dragonclaws 08:13, 21 December 2006 (UTC) What if the flood could infect a computer? What if it infected a marine that had one of those brain implants and then became a computer flood? What if the flood infected Cortana? ?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????--Spartan-007 11:34, 24 December 2006 (UTC) Dual Weild Energy Sword In the new brute ViDoc, and elite is shown dual-weilding energy swords, this seems to imply that energy swords will be dual weildable in halo 3 Yeah but bungie has said that the player can't, or so I hear anyway. -- Mr Toad 06:37, 21 December 2006 (UTC) It would be sweet if you could though Plasma grenade I cannot understand... Does the plasma grenade stick on walls; Or only the spike grenade does; I'm confused:(--Spartan-007 15:26, 21 December 2006 (UTC) The plasma grenade is the same, but the spike grenade sticks to anything except water (including energy shields in levels, i think). The spike grenade only explodes out perpendicularly from the surface it sticks to tho. -- Mr Toad 06:36, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Shield world i just thought y couldnt earth be a shield world just like onyx if the forerunners could build 7 halos dont u think they would have build several shield worlds, cuz if they built just one it could have over been run and they would have been f***ed so it could be earth is another shield world like onyx it covers everything they have said so far something that should be familiar, the onyx shield world thus earth being conquered by everything the covenant has and then it blows up when it opens causing the total destruction of the covenant fleet supporting the profits while the fleet supporting the elites survives where the arc is i dont know i was just putting in my 2 cents Sword World ...Earth has been told to be the "Sword World" that is talked about. The ark, or the sword, is to destroy, while the sheild world (Onyx) was to defend the reclaimers from death. Done-and-Done. --Lt.O'Brien 13:08, 27 November 2006 (UTC) could u tell me where it says sword world and shield world i havent found it and if earth is the sword world then what are the halos? (70.185.223.141 23:20, 28 November 2006 (UTC)) Onyx was mencioned to be the shield, now that the core is inpenetrable, and it was meant to protect the reclaimers in the book Ghosts of Onyx. Also, there was a commentary, about the sword, from what i could understand, that could be either be Earth and the Ark, or the instalations of Halo. --Radzon 22:51, 29 November 2006 (UTC) ok thank you it sounds like i should read the book soon I think that the halos are the Swords don't you think since they could destroy the universe. The Ark I think would have to be a shield world your even somthing greater than a shield world. I don't think that the mastercheif would be allowed to be killed by the halos. I also can't believe that Onyx is the only shield world there would have to be more mabye 7 like the halos.-Van_246 The halos are the fortress worlds I don't know, i really doubt earth would be concidered a shield world, because they definitely made onyx a shield world, and it had no tectonic activity, wouldn't make sense to make all of them with the same attributes? having said that it has came to my mind that perhaps they made earth to appear more as a normal planet instead of a shield world, cause you look at the abandoned onyx and you find it empty. It stands to reason that perhaps after the Halo's were activated, killing everything else BUT the flood, they went strait to onyx, knowing about it or something, since it was most likely in the Files of the Halo Installations. But that just brings in the ark, maybe they covered the ark up so well, and the flood just didn't notice it so they starved, and by the time good ole humans came out of the shell the flood were nothing more than infection forms on the original halo installations. which brings the thought of, will they find abandoned ships, covered in flood goo from the battle between flood and forerunners? just some thoughts :D - Starliner John's Face Now that we know that Master Chief's story is gonna end in here, or at least it looks like it, does anyone if John's face is finally gonna come out in Halo 3. Maybe at the end or something? Radzon 04:52, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :I hope it doesn't, I think it would kill his overall coolness if the MC's face is shown.--MasterThief 13:23, 5 December 2006 (UTC) ::I dont. I think it would be cool if they showed his face, provided he looked cool not dum. --EliteDeath 14:08, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Maybe thats what bungie is afraid of? making the chief look dumb. hate to admit it, but there are very few games where the characters look good, and MC would have to look amazing to make his whole appearance still be respected and loved. perhaps it is better to just let the Helmet stay on and keep his image in our imagination.. -Starliner They should at least show the back of his head or something, after all this time everyone wants to know what he really looks like, but if they never show his face it leaves it open to imagination. -- FRAG3TH 00:13, 16 December 2006 :I thought they did show the back of his head. -- Esemono 06:08, 16 December 2006 (UTC) It might as well look good for him to die saving the human race from extiction. Making it look in the most hero like death. And keeping him inside his armor. --Radzon 04:30, 17 December 2006 (UTC) he better not die or im gonna b ticked RimFire I agree with Radzon, maybe showing him in his armor being cremated in the credits or final cutscene. -- Black Mercy 13:54, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Man Cannon a Weapons? Should the man cannon be included in the weapons section? because it really isn't a weapon. Brutes I saw this thing on joystiq that a ViDoc: Et Tu Brute is supposed to come out on Dec 20, it will be 7 minutes long and show the history of the brutes and some gameplay footage.http://www.joystiq.com/2006/12/14/rumor-brutes-playable-in-halo-3/ The bungie weekly update just confirmed the ViDoc: Et Tu Brute, but also stated that there was no chance that the brutes would be playable Brutes??? Grunts??? Brutes AND Grunts??? At the same time!?! I thought they didn't like each other? :In the Dialogue Placeholders, it says the Grunts are neutral in the conflict. Perhaps Bungie is sticking with that. --Dragonclaws 18:12, 24 December 2006 (UTC) I Don't really like the shape or greenishness of the Brute's heads in the ViDoc: Et Tu Brute. I would not recognize them as Brutes if I didn't know What they were. That plus the armour seems to take away from thier Haloishness. Maybe it was just because of the background/location/lack of complete graphics deal. whats with the green blood? and yeah it definetely looks less cool with those headrests with rhino horns--Swearingmonk 12:19, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :If u dont like the new brutes and u prefer chewbaccaish s**t than stop playing the halo games and go back to star wars. --User:shubi.s I disagree, the Brutes looked like to much of an afterthought in H2, the new brutes look way cooler Halo 3 About the shield worlds and how there could be seven of them I was wondering whether the crater in the Halo 3 announcement trailer could relate to the compress slipspace world on onyx. The book describes the commpressed slipspace matrix as having spires surrounding it that slowley lift the selves up and then slowley descended downwards to lock on top of the descending rings as the machine shut down. Part that explains how the machine had spires is similar to the spires in the Halo 3 trailer. Prophets or no prophets Why isnt the prophet of truth in the character list for halo 3 :Because, he is not a confirmed character for Halo 3, he may have been killed inbetween Halo 2 and Halo 3. Black Mercy 2:30, 22 December 2006 (UTC) That means a new halo novel saying about the facts between halo 2 and halo 3 may be published.--Spartan-007 11:40, 24 December 2006 (UTC) Weapons Why has the M6D been put up? the ad on ESPN only showed a pistol. from what i could see, it had no scope, so it is going to be the M6C again. besides, Bungie wouldnt put something like that back in the game. if it did, there'd be no reason to use the BR, which is confirmed. :What do you mean theres only a pistol?? How could you not see the assault rifle. --EliteDeath 14:23, 6 December 2006 (UTC) I didnt say I didnt see the assault rifle, i'm just saying that it probably isnt the M6D he's holding. i didnt say anything about the assault rifle, though it does look sweet. If u had half an eye u would be able 2 see the scope just hit pause at the right moment an dyou will be able 2 see it. Did anyone notice that one of the brutes in the video was holding a strange version of a plama rifle? To me it looked almost like a cross between a plasma rifle and a carbine. Weird Stuff in the Screenshots Do we need the weird stuff in screenshots? None of the pictures appear to be real and are a really a clever attempt to get that Easter Egg site mentioned on this site. -- Esemono 05:32, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :Agreed. --Dragonclaws 05:53, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Seconded. Not a very clever attempt actually. Mr Toad 06:34, 21 December 2006 (UTC)